Dark Masters
The Dark Masters are a fictional villain group that appear in the Digimon media franchise. The group consists of four powerful Mega-Level Digimon, MetalSeadramon, Puppetmon, Machinedramon, and Piedmon. =Appearances= The first appearance of the Dark Masters is in episode number forty of the first season entitled "Enter The Dark Masters". MetalSeadramon, Puppetmon, Machinedramon, and Piedmon create a trap to capture and destroy the DigiDestined. The DigiDestined drop into the traps set by the Dark Masters. The Dark Masters quickly defeat the DigiDestined and are about to destroy them when they are saved by Piximon who sacrifices himself so that they can escape. Digimon Adventure Byproducts of the chaos Apocalymon had on the Digital World, the Dark Masters were started by Piedmon, with MetalSeadramon, Machinedramon, and Puppetmon joining him when they began their reign of terror throughout the Digital World while the DigiDestined were fighting Myotismon in the Real World. Prior to the events involving the DigiDestined, the Dark Masters defeated and sealed away the four Sovereigns. When the DigiDestined returned to the Digital World, they discovered that the Digital World was warped (due to Apocalymon) and the Dark Masters used some of the land's data to form Spiral Mountain with their base of operations, Piedmon's castle, on top. The Dark Masters outmatched all eight DigiDestined. Chuumon is killed by Piedmon, and Piximon sacrificed his life to get the DigiDestined away from the Dark Masters. The DigiDestined managed to climb Spiral Mountain, and defeated each of the Dark Masters with some help from their old Digimon friends. However, the DigiDestined discovered that the Dark Masters were not the true enemy; there was a far more dangerous threat, Apocalymon. Digimon Adventure 02 The Dark Masters were mentioned by Digitamamon during Yolei Inoue's problem getting him to accept their money. =Dark Masters' Territories and Minions= MetalSeadramon A giant metallic sea serpent. Rules the Net Ocean and his henchmen are sea-based with only Scorpiomon and a group of Divermon. Puppetmon A living puppet Digimon. Rules the forests from his mansion. His henchmen are various forest dwelling Digimon like Kiwimon, Blossomon, Mushroomon, Floramon, Deramon, Cherrymon, 3 Garbagemon, and a small army of RedVegiemon and quite possibly the group of Woodmon that attacked Ogremon in "Etemon's Comeback Tour". Machinedramon Machinedramon resembles an enormous mechanical dragon with two cannons on his back. He dwells in the center of his urbanized domain with the Metal Empire army at his disposal. His henchmen include at least two Hagurumon, Megadramon, Gigadramon, an army of Mekanorimon and Tankmon and WaruMonzaemon who had enslaved a large group of Numemon under the city in order to keep the city powered. Piedmon The leader of the Dark Masters' who dwells in their base of operations, he rules the dark wasteland with LadyDevimon (who serves as his bodyguard and gatekeeper) and a large group of Vilemon. He resembles a pierrot (which his name comes from). =Victims of the Dark Masters= * Chuumon: When Piedmon threw a dagger at Mimi, because her whining got on his nerves, Chuumon jumped in front, dying a few seconds later in Mimi's hands. * Piximon: He saved the DigiDestined after their first defeat by the Dark Masters. In order to hold the Dark Masters off, Piximon decided to fight them. He is hit by Piedmon's Final Spell attack, and whe see holes burning threw his wings, and he then explodes. * Whamon: After MetalSeadramon held WarGreymon in his jaws, Whamon tackled the Dark Master, allowing WarGreymon to escape. Angrily MetalSeadramon launched his River of Power at Whamon, blasting right through him and giving him a fatal wound that would ultimately kill him. * Mushroomon & Blossomon: During his game of hide and seek with T.K., Puppetmon asked Mushroomon and Blossomon if they had seen him. They told Puppetmon where T.K. was hiding, but when Puppetmon couldn't find T.K., he thought the two had lied and destroyed them (This scene was cut from the English anime). * Cherrymon: The closest thing Puppetmon had to a friend, Cherrymon was destroyed by the Dark Master when he warned him not to underestimate the DigiDestined. * RedVegiemon: After bringing his mansion alive, Puppetmon tried to escape. One of his RedVegiemon henchmen asked him if he could come with Puppetmon. Puppetmon didn't feel like it and destroyed him. * WaruMonzaemon: When Machinedramon heard from WaruMonzaemon that the DigiDestined were still alive, he "rewarded" the bear for not alerting him sooner, thus killing him (In the English anime he just shot off his arm). * Numemon: Having just dealt with Angemon, Birdramon, Andromon and Angewomon, Machinedramon was ready to destroy Kari. However hundreds of Kari's worshiping Numemon appeared and attacked him. Not wasting any time, Machinedramon wiped them out in a single attack. Category:Mega Digimon nl:Dark Masters